


Tonight is the Night I Fell Asleep at the Wheel

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Digimon
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Songfic, embarrassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-28
Updated: 2001-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is hurrying home to see his wife, but not everything goes his way. Joe/Mimi, very sad. Please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is the Night I Fell Asleep at the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to the tune of Barenaked Ladies' "Tonight is the Night I Fell Asleep at the Wheel," which I'm terribly, terribly fond of even today. I was very proud of writing something so angsty--and songficcy! Oh, age fourrteen.
> 
> Original author's notes can be found at the end, in italics.

I sighed, attempting to see through the pouring rain and failing miserably. The downpour was endless, it seemed; through the windshield, I could barely see the road in front of me. I reached over for my styrofoam cup of coffee, boughten at a convenience store about fifteen minutes ago. Taking a sip, I realized that it was already ice cold. I muttered a variety of curses and set it back in its cupholder, stifling a yawn as I did so.

I had to get home soon. It was nearly ten at night, and Mimi would be worried if I wasn't back soon. There was an emergency at work, and of course they couldn't do without me, nevermind that I had a slightly neurotic wife and two small children expecting me to be home at seven. I had an apology planned, of course, but that didn't mean that Mimi'd forgive me right away. Neil and Chase weren't exactly going to be overjoyed at the fact that they didn't get to see Daddy at all for the second day in a row, either.

Above all else, I needed some sleep. I had been at work since seven am, and they just let me leave at 9:45. It'd been the same deal the night before. Apparantly, there had been a rash of car accidents lately, and everyone was needed.

Luckily, I was close to home. The lights signifying the prescence of our city were barely visible through all this rain, but they were there. I yawned and tried to find a good radio station to listen to, thinking about how good it would be when I got to our house...

_Driving home to be with you _

_The highway's dividing, the city's in view _

_As usual, I'm almost on time _

_You're the last thing that's on my mind _

_I wish I could tell you the way I feel _

_But tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel_

I opened my eyes. What the hell was happening? My cold coffee was spattered all over the car and me. It dripped on my head from the ceiling. On the passenger seat was a crumpled styrofoam cup. I felt dizzy looking outside. The car was flipping, tossing me all over the place. With a tinkling sound, my glasses smashed when the ceiling became the floor; they had fallen on the first flip and my head crashed against them, shattering metal and glass and getting it caught in my hair. I hit my head on the steering wheel at one point, and everything started getting foggier and foggier...

When I awoke again, all was silent. I turned my head to look out the window, and had to bite back a scream. It was painful to blink, let alone try to move my head. Slowly and carefully, I got my eyes to see out the window. I was upside down in a car on the highway. At least it wasn't raining as much anymore. There were cars passing by. One stopped, and a woman inside it dialed a number on her cell phone. I noticed that the window was broken, and I realized that pieces of it were lodged in my face.

_No commotion, no screaming brakes _

_Most of it's over before I'm awake _

_From the ceiling, my coffee cup drips _

_While out my window, the horizon does flips _

_The worst part was hitting the ground-- _

_Not the feeling as much as the sound _

_Can't help but wonder if all this is real _

_'Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel_

The woman ran out when the police came. She looked sort of familiar, like one of my old friends. She seemed hysterical, pointing at my car and at another car that was crashed. The other car wasn't as bad-looking as mine--it wasn't upside down, for one thing-- but it still looked awful. More people were stopping and getting out of their cars. One guy, a true genius, was asking a policeman if there was someone inside my car. I felt like screaming a big "DUH!" back at him, but I was too tired to do anything but sit there.

The fire department was there, too. They had the jaws of life, and they tried to use it on the cars. The firemen started with the other car, trying to save the other person. As I watched them rip the car open like a can opener would a can, the hysterical woman who called the police ran up to me. I really wanted to yell at her for doing something so stupid, but I didn't have the energy.

_Rubberneck traffic and passersby _

_And Slow Motion Walter the fire engine guy _

_Stand around with their mouths open wide _

_I heard some idiot ask if someone's inside _

_With the Jaws of Life they tried and tried _

_Nobody here can know how I feel _

_'Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel_

The police ran after her, but she made it to my car and peered inside, looking straight at me. She put her hand to her mouth and whispered, "Oh my God. Joe, is that you?"

I then realized why she looked so familiar. It was Sora. I hadn't seen her in a year or so, but she was planning to visit us sometime this week. She started crying harder than she already was, and I smiled at her, painful as it was. She looked at me sadly and said quietly, "It'll be okay. It has to be."

The police caught up to her then, and dragged her away as she kicked and screamed at them. For the first time, I looked down at myself and started gagging. I was covered in blood, sickening, dark red blood. Some of it was dried, but most of it was fresh and new, causing me to convulse with disgust. With some reluctance, I moved my hand to my cheek and felt my face. It, too, was doused with blood. I wondered how Sora could even recognize me, glasses-less and now tinted a rich shade of maroon. I closed my eyes, thinking of Mimi.

_I guess it's over now _

_Because I've never seen so much _

_Never seen so much, never seen _

_So much blood_

They finaly brought the jaws over to my wreck of a car and tried to free me. I watched from far away, not caring if they got me out or not. I looked at my face, still smiling at my thoughts, as if I didn't notice the glass buried in my face or the long gash in my stomach, an injury that only God knows I managed to get. I still only thought of one thing.

_In all the confusion, there's something serene _

_I'm just a posthumous part of the scene _

_Now I'm floating above looking in _

_As the radio blares and the wheels spin _

_I can see my face slump with a grin_

_And you...you're the last thing on my mind _

_You're the last thing on my mind _

_You're the last thing on my mind _

_You're the last thing on my mind_

Mimi...

**Author's Note:**

> _Wow, first time I started a songfic and actually finished it! ^_^;;;;; Anyway, please leave a contribution in the little review box. I thrive on reviews. And of course, I must state the obvious: I don't own the song "Tonight is the Night I fell Asleep at the Wheel". It's by the Barenaked Ladies. I don't own Digimon, either, surprise, surprise. Thank you for reading; it's been a great pleasure to serve you!_


End file.
